


You Were Made for Me

by applexofmyeye



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applexofmyeye/pseuds/applexofmyeye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her lips curled into a smile. Today was perfect. Well, almost. One thing could make it absolutely perfect. (prompts: holding hands, kiss, & raining)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were Made for Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with picture prompts from the Nine Lives Anniversary challenge. I am just late in filling it.

Melissa sat on her back porch swing, feet curled up and under her. She held a cup of coffee in one hand as she pulled a blanket up around her. It wasn't extremely cold, but the rain had put a chill in the air. She loved days like this. They were so quiet. She couldn't get this kind of quiet in the city, and she hadn't regretted for a moment the decision to move here from Atlanta in the slightest.

Lincoln was curled up near the steps, watching as the rain fell and, eventually, snoring as he grew bored and gave into the sleep that seemed to take up more and more of his time during the day lately.

Her lips curled into a smile. Today was perfect. Well, almost. One thing would make it absolutely perfect.

Well, one person.

She sighed softly, knowing how unlikely it was to happen. She knew he had returned to the city on a short trip, and likely wouldn't be back until early Monday morning right before filming was scheduled to resume.

But it didn't stop her from wishing he was there.

She felt her phone vibrate in the front pocket of the hoodie that she had stolen from him. Smirking, she pulled the phone free, unlocking it, and instantly smiled. Her background image was a photo of them that Steven had snapped when they were between takes a few weeks back.

Loading up her messaging app, she smiled even more when she saw his name labeled with two unread messages. Clicking on them, she felt her heart speed up a bit.

'Hey, blue eyes. Miss me yet?’ followed by 'I miss you so much. So I'm coming in this afternoon. In fact, come unlock your door and let me in.'

She had to re-read the text several times before it sunk in that he was there, just outside her door. She jumped to her feet, careful not to slosh the hot coffee on herself.

Lincoln opened one eye, lifted his head and yawned before settling back down to almost immediately start snoring once again.

She hurried inside, placing her mug on the table as she passed by. Her hands then ran through her hair. She was wearing an old pair of ripped jeans. She definitely hadn't been expecting company. And especially not him.

She reached the door, releasing the deadbolt before opening it and almost knocked him over with the force of her hug. She buried her face against his neck, breathing him in. "I missed you." It had only been a few days, but it had felt like so much longer.

Norman's arms went around her, kissing the top of her head. He chuckled softly. "I might have to go away more often if this is how I'll be welcomed back." He managed to move them back inside so they were no longer getting wet.

She pulled back, looking up at him. "Don't you dare," she warned him. Her hands moved up his arms until she reached his neck, pulling him slightly down toward her mouth. Their lips met in a soft kiss. She moaned softly. "Not sure my heart could take it."

He kissed her again and again. He sucked at her bottom lip, teasing her. His eyes sparkled. "So you missed me, huh?"

"As if you didn't know." Her blue eyes rolled toward the ceiling as she took his hand, leading him out to her back porch. She took up her previous position only this time, she curled into him and snuggled under the blanket with him.

He kissed the side of her head as they watched the rain fall. He let out a contented sigh. "This is exactly how I pictured spending the evening with you when you told me this morning that it was supposed to rain all day."

She smiled, turning her face against his neck. She sighed softly, letting the air out of her nose to tickle his skin. She felt him shiver and placed a kiss there, too. "That all you imagined doing this evening?”

He blushed, clearing his throat as his hold on her tightened. "Well, no, but I didn't want to come straight home and jump your bones. Not that I didn't want to."

She chuckled softly as she lifted her head up. "Well, I am pretty sure we can manage to fit in both." She kissed him softly, letting her tongue slide along his bottom lip. "Only if you're good..."

He hugged her tighter. "I'll be on my absolute best behavior, Mel. Scouts honor." He cupped her cheek then, stroking his thumb along her cheekbone. "Well, until you want me to be a bit bad." He winked at her before he leaned in to kiss her.

Heat flooded through her, settling in the pit of her stomach and lower still. The day had definitely improved when he had showed up. Now the evening (and well into the night, she hoped) would be even better.

//fin


End file.
